


Spring Break

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Language Barrier, Spring Break, except you meet bts whoops, hobi being shy, mainly mentions of a few of the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Spring break, time for crazy parties and endless nights of clubbing, that’s what you should be doing in Jamaica with your friends but here you were, arriving in California with your parents to visit your long lost aunt or cousin, you couldn’t remember. Little did you expect to run into one of the hottest and upcoming artist from Korea.





	Spring Break

Your parents pretty much forced you to tag along with them saying that you needed to get away from your “school work” aka the excuse you tried to use so you could get out of this meeting so you could fly down with the rest of your college friends to party in Jamaica all week.

Clearly, your plans had failed, because here you were checking into a high-end hotel listening to your parents ramble on about some politician that was running for Congress. Old people, you swear they never talked about anything interesting.

The only good part is you’ll have a room all to yourself, away from your parent's boring talk. Due to your parents having a lot of money you got a small penthouse suite, which meant you could sleep and just relax. Stepping into your room you noticed a small balcony. Setting down your bags you opened it and took a step out to see a pool down below. Perfect for sunbathing and pretending like it was Jamaica.

You were so focused you didn’t notice a man on the balcony across from you nudging his friend and point towards you, his friend had a camera and quickly took a few photos of you before shrugging and pointing it back to the ocean in the distance. The first man started to whine which caused you to turn to see them.

Clearly, they weren’t from the States, speaking in a language you didn’t recognize.

The one that was whining was taller, black hair and had a long face and a smile that could run every cloud in the sky away. His brown eyes twinkled with excitement, despite the pout on his face as he jumped up and down at the man next to him.

The smaller man held a camera, unphased by the taller’s antics as he took a photo, mumbling in his language before glancing over to see you staring only to smack the taller boy and walk back inside their penthouse, leaving the taller to stop all movements and look your way.

A small blush crossed his cheeks as he bowed quickly before practically running in after his shorter friend.

This made you chuckle, they seemed like absolute opposites, but yet somehow that seems to make them get along.

Walking back into your own penthouse you decided to change into a pair of shorts, a simple tank top, and flip-flops and go explore your home for the next week.

As you walked out you noticed the two boys now outside the penthouse. This time though they were accompanied by 5 others, all around the same height as them.

The taller boy from before tugged at the tallest of others and spoke as he looked over at you quickly, as you locked your door and began to walk by them.

“Uh, excuse me” the tallest boy spoke up as he stepped away from the horde of boys now all watching him as he approached you.

You turned and looked at him, surprised that he spoke such good English. “Yes?” you asked as you glanced over to see all the other boys looking at you and their friend.

“Uh, hello my name is Namjoon, my uh friend Hoseok noticed you were our new neighbor and he wanted to say hello,” he said slightly puzzled as he looked over pointing to the taller boy you had seen on the balcony earlier.  
A slight blush crossed his face as he stepped over to the two of you and bowed slightly before speaking quietly, “Uh, h-hi. I am Hope”

Namjoon smiled a little and chuckled, “he goes by J-Hope so he is saying his other name.”

You smiled wide, “Oh, hello J-hope. I am Y/n, it’s nice to meet you both,” you say as you cross your arms behind your back.

Hoseok grinned from ear to ear and you felt your heart melt, his smile really was like a ray of the sunshine that could keep the skies clear for days on end.

Namjoon turned to Hoseok and explained what I said to which he began to reply but before he could finish another boy with a bandana in his hair stepped forward. “Hello, you know Bangtan?”

Hoseok covered the boy’s mouth and pushed him away panicked before looking over at you as you tilt your head to the side. “Bangtan?”

One of your friends had mentioned that she followed a group called Bangtan Boys from Korea and you had heard a few songs from her but nothing more. Your mind started to wonder, could these boys possibly be that group? But what are the odds of you running across them in a hotel in California, not very likely? So you shake it off and shake your head. “No, I haven’t I am sorry.”

Hoseok seemed to relax when you said no, but the boy with the bandana had spoken again before Hoseok’s smile could return. “Ah, we just won a Billboard Award!”

This time a boy with broad shoulders stepped forward and clamped his mouth over the bandana boys mouth and mumbled a quick, “sorry” before dragging him back over to the other group that continued to talk amongst themselves, a few lingering stares between the conversation.

Namjoon shook his head. “I apologize for him. That is Taehyung he is a bit of a chatterbox.”

Tilting your head you smiled a little. “That’s quite alright, but if you don’t mind me asking. He said you won a Billboard Award, was that true?”

Hoseok stares at Namjoon in panic as if pleading him not give you the real answer.

Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before mumbling our his response, “Yes, we did. We are a Korean boy band called Bangtan Boys, but we go by BTS for short.”

You blinked a few times taking in what he was saying before speaking. “That’s awesome, congratulations on your win. I know winning in the states isn’t that easy, I am happy for you!” you say as you smile sweetly.

Namjoon and Hoseok both let out a collective sigh of relief at your response. Did they really think you would fangirl over them?

The three of you awkwardly stood there for a moment before Hoseok blurted out, “You are very pretty!” he covered his mouth as a slight blush spread across his cheeks, he practically ran back over to the others and hid behind the short one that you had seen earlier with the camera.

Namjoon shook his head and laughed. “I am sorry, he wanted me to stop you so he could tell you that, I think he likes you.”

Now you were blushing, he thought you were pretty. You can’t remember the last time you had someone tell you that.

Namjoon smirked as he looked back at the boys, “I wish we could stay and talk more, but we are on a tight schedule. If you don’t mind me asking how long will you be staying?”

“I just got here, I will be here until next week,” you managed to say out from your embarrassment.

He smiled wide. “Good, I am sure Hoseok will want to see you again, we will contact you,” he said as he waved back to the group of boys he started to walk toward him.

“Oh, uh. Okay, thank you,” you smile as the boys shuffle past you, Hoseok stopped and smiled wide at you before he followed the others. Namjoon, let them all pass him waiting to be the last in line.

“You are welcome Y/n,“ he said as he bowed before following the others into the elevator.

* * *

The next two days you didn’t hear a word from them, but you weren’t surprised. They did just win a Billboard, surely they must be the talk on the media right now.

You wondered what they were doing, clearly, it had to be more fun than what you were doing. Sitting at a table with your parents and your great Aunt or cousin, you still didn’t know which. Things were pretty boring so you decided spent your time at the dinner Googling the boys you met in the hallway.

You had no idea how popular they were, they were known pretty well in the USA and other parts of the world. You also learned that the one with the camera went by Suga, and the one that had pulled Taehyung away went by Jin.

Jin had been all over Twitter being called the “third guy from the left” and you also noticed fans calling him “worldwide handsome” he was the oldest in the group as well. The other members that you didn’t meet were Jimin, and Jungkook. You also found out that Namjoon’s stage name was Rap Monster.

Your parents barely noticed you as you excused yourself from the dinner, saying you didn’t feel well when really you just wanted to get out of this awful dinner.

Stepping out of the restaurant you walked down the hallway to the elevator when you heard a few screams from outside the hotel, followed by some flashing. You watched as the same seven boys you had just Googled about walked into the hotel, their bodyguards close by as they made their way to the elevator.

Hoseok glanced over and saw you and nudged Namjoon who looked over and smiled nodding at you apologetically. As they stepped into the elevator.

You continued to walk that way as well, keeping your distance for fear of the bodyguards getting angry with you.

As they all got into the crowded elevator Hoseok held the button to keep the door open.

“No, it’s okay. I can take the next one, no worries,” you said as you smiled.

“Nonsense you were on your way here before us, please don’t feel the need to be polite we are the ones that were rude,” Namjoon said as he pushed to make a spot between him and Hoseok, the bodyguards shot him a concerned glance to which he mumbled something in Korean, his response causing them to relax.

You blushed and nodded as you stepped into the elevator and pressed your floor. You could feel the member’s eyes on you, even more so you could feel Hoseok staring at you, his eyes darting all over your face, he stepped a little closer to you, hoping you wouldn’t notice. Only to have you look up at him confused, which caused him to blush.

The doors opened and everyone filled out except the bodyguards, they talked to Namjoon in Korean before the door closed.

Namjoon sighed in relief as the door closed. “I a sorry about that, they are just cautious about who can be around us because of some of our crazy fans.”  
“That’s okay, I understand. I am sorry you have to deal with that, it sounds awful.”

“It is part of the job, we know that,” he paused as they reached their room, the other members filing into the room quickly only leaving him, Hoseok and you in the hallway.  
“I am also sorry for not contacting you sooner like I said we have been very busy.”

You laughed, “You are just fine, don’t apologize you are idols like you said its part of the job.”

While you and Namjoon continued to talk, you could see Hoseok watching you, nodding occasionally when he understood what Namjoon and you were talking about.

“I know Hoseok actually has really wanted to see you again,” Namjoon mentioned with a smirk as Hoseok’s face flushed and he shot daggers at him. “He won’t stop talking about you actually.”

“Really? Me?” you ask surprised, “I am not that special-” you begin to say before Hoseok put his finger on your lips and shook his head.

“No,” he mumbles as he looks to Namjoon for support. To which Namjoon nods and gives a small thumbs up. “You are - you are beautiful,” he removes his finger and takes a deep breath before he begins to speak again. “I- I want to take you out- out on a date?’” he looks over at Namjoon asking it like a question to him that he had said it correctly to which Namjoon smiled widely, his dimples showing as a twinkle of pride is shown in his eyes.

“Me? You want to take me out on a date?” you say in shock as you point to yourself.

Namjoon chuckles as Hoseok nods quickly. “Yes. In fact, we are done with all our activities for the night, and since you look like you are pretty much dressed up if you give him like ten minutes he could probably take you to dinner,” he pauses “if you want to go with him of course.”

You smile a little, “but, would you be coming with us?”

He chuckles. “No, he wanted it to be just the two of you. Don’t worry he will try his hardest. He really likes you.”

Hoseok is blushing and looking off down the hallway, nervously tapping his foot as he waits for a response.

“Sure, I am sure we can make it work.”

Hoseok's head whips around and he smiles widely, reaching out to hug you before stopping and apologizing, to which you say it’s okay.

Namjoon tells him something to which Hoseok practically runs into the penthouse to what you assume to change into something nice.

“He has been asking me non-stop how to talk to you and how to say he likes you in English,” he says as he shakes his head.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say,” you smile as he chuckles.

“Trust me, he is a great guy, a bit hyper but he is a loving caring guy. He will take great care of you. Even if he has a hard time understanding you.”

Namjoon teaches you how to say a few things as you wait for Hoseok to return.

Hoseok was beaming as he looked at you like you were the best thing that’s ever happened to him, it made your heart do flips.

Namjoon smiled as he walked to the door. “Have him back in an hour or so okay? Be safe,” he said as he waved you both off, stepping into the penthouse.

Hoseok held out his elbow to which you took and you both headed back down to the restaurant you had just run away from.

Maybe Spring Break wouldn’t be a complete bust after all. Maybe it was the start of an amazing relationship.


End file.
